Monty Uno
' Monty Uno' is a Huntsman and father of the Ice Elemental Nigel Uno, he is the older brother of Benedict Uno and son of Benedict Uno Sr. Appearance Monty is a man with balding brown hair and mustache. He tends to wear a red stripped shirt with green overalls. Biography Montgomery 'Monty' Uno is the father of Nigel, son of Benedict Sr., brother of Benedict Jr. and the former heir to the Uno family. Even when they were young the relationship between him and his younger brother was strained. While his father saw potential in him and hoped he would rise to become the next Uno to harness the darkness of the Pit of Hate, but he was disappointed that Monty refused. The relationship was further strained simply because Monty disliked how little his father actually cared for him and his brother beyond their potential as tools for furthering the family legacy. He would often sneak out of the Uno mansion at night with his brother following him trying to convince him to come back. Eventually Monty came across a traveling Huntress who gave him the courage to stand up to his family. She showed him he did not need to feel dark and negative emotions to control the Uno family Semblance known as the Flame. Through his training he saw that fire was not a power meant to kill and to harm even if could be used in such a dangerous manner. Rather, his mastery of the Flame was based on the philosophy that fire was a source of beauty, life and inner peace. Driven by his new courage Monty stood up to his father, declaring he would not follow in his footsteps, deciding to leave. Despite being infuriated Benedict Sr. could do nothing but watch in seething rage as his son turned his back on his heritage. Monty was never officially a Huntsman but he did his share of good deeds, saving people who needed help and gained his share of fame during his travels as the Son of White Fire. After growing up and falling into legend, Monty Uno married Jennifer and had a son named Nigel who was born with the power of the Ice Elemental that altered the Flame he inherited into the first ever Frostfire that froze instead of burned. He later took in the Candy Elemental Abigail Lincoln who was left on her doorstep by her sister who followed the instructions of a magical being to leave her with him where she would be safe. Monty Uno is a supportive parent to both Elementals, encouraging them to grow and follow their own paths as Elementals and as themselves. Personality Monty is fairly easy going, open minded and likes to have a sense of humor for just about anything. Even when being kidnapped and taken to another planet Monty liked to look on the bright side of everything going on. Monty is also very kindhearted, taking in a little Abigail Lincoln who was left in front of his house without question. Monty hates the tuba but loves playing the sousaphone, going as far as to teach an entire close how to play it during his time in the Special Zone. Monty can also be crafty as he pretended to be physically weaker than he actually was to fool the caretakers in the Special Zone. He is also shown to be wise and supportive, personally training Nigel and Abby how to defend themselves when they decided to become Hunters and taught Omnimon how to utilize his Aura. When in battle Monty could become serious and determined, focused on ending the fight as quickly as possible and during his battle against Katz he powered his Semblance with his determination to save his son and Abby who he had come to see as his own daughter. Monty also hated using his Semblance to harm others and wouls consciously hold back unless forced to by strong opponents such as Boris. Monty was noted to be truly noble by the Guardian Spirit Aslan, seeking to only protect his family against enemies such as the Fallen and the Invisible Hand. Powers and Abilities While not an official Huntsman Monty is skilled enough to be considered as strong as an elite class even without the use of his family Semblance. Rather than come up with an overall strategy Monty tended to focus on waiting for opportunities to reveal themselves, analyzing the fighting styles of his opponents and spotting weaknesses in them. He used his Semblance against Yellow Technique's arm cannons, turning her own power against her and could easily spot feints in his fight with Boris, knowing when to retreat rather than attack. He has shown to possess considerable strength and skill unarmed combat. Semblance: White Flame Possessing the family Semblance of the Uno Family Monty's '''White Flame works in the same manner of using the heat inside the body as a source to create fire. However Monty can enhance the power of his Flame by absorbing surrounding heat from the environment around him to the point that the temperature is lowered enough to cause ice to form. He can channel and store that heat in his body until he releases it, increasing the attack of his White Flame and even use it to enhance his speed and strength to the point he would be considered to be as strong as an elite class hunter. Relationships Family Mrs Uno. Nigel Uno Abigail Lincoln Allies Phil Ken Sebben Omnimon Neutral Enemies Fallen - 'Sammael -' Katz - Satyra - Background Information Quotes Gallery Background Information Trivia * Monty's character traits are based on his Numbuh 0 from the KND movie: Operation Z.E.R.O. * Much like his canon counterpart, Monty is a musical fan of the sousaphone, much to his son's annoyance. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Huntsmen